Pure love
by KaL KeY
Summary: sequel to Understanding. Takes place just before Shun and Hyoga's 1st year together and almost 8 months after Understanding. Hyoga has decided that he's ready for the next step in their relationship, but is anyone else? Rated M. Lemon warning! HS IkSh SJa


Ok, well I had the urge to right a sequel to understanding! This takes place about **8 months **after the other… meaning that there year anniversary is coming up since they were together about **4 months** at the end of the other one.

This is more a second chapter I guess... I hope that you like it, it is **M rated** for a reason, as in **LEMON!**

* * *

**PURE LOVE**

Hyoga glanced over at Shun, watching him as he did his class work. Shun glanced at him, smiling, then went back to the work assigned. Hyoga sighed, going back to looking at his own work. He sighed again when his mind went back to the boy sitting next to him, not being able to concentrate at all. Right now all he wanted to do was take his young lover in his arms and kiss him. This feeling had been getting stronger since their ten month 'anniversary' about two months ago; he wanted to take Shun so bad that it hurt sometimes. He was getting afraid to let Shun sleep in the same bed as him, afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. At the same time, he didn't want to stop sleeping in the same bed, he didn't want Shun that far from him.

Shun didn't know any of this, all he knew was that Hyoga was clingy. He didn't mind, he liked when Hyoga held him, but he had noticed something wrong. Whenever Hyoga kissed him and Shun tried to turn it into a make out session, Hyoga would always pull away and move away from him. Shun wasn't sure why he did this, and it was confusing to him, since Hyoga had tired to make out with him a few times before about two months ago. For some reason he had a feeling that it had something to do with Ikki, and he was going to ask his brother about it.

Shun felt Hyoga's eyes on him again, so he looked up and smiled at him again for the tenth time that day. "Hyoga-Chan, do your work." he whispered, giggling slightly. Hyoga actually blushed slightly, which made Shun laugh slightly harder.

"Sorry Shun, I spaced out." Hyoga told him, turning back to his work. Shun turned back to his work again with a smile. That smile dropped when his train of thought went back to what it was on before. That was another thing that didn't make sense; Hyoga was always watching him, watching him with this weird look in his eyes. He couldn't put that look, but he knew that Ikki would be able to; he'd have to talk to him later.

"Andromeda." The teacher called, causing Shun to jump slightly. "Do your work."

"Sorry." he muttered, blushing slightly. He started to do his English work again, trying to ignore his classmates' laughter, Seiya's the loudest. He smiled slightly at the love story that he was reading for class: it was a cute story about a girl who was lost and a boy trying his best to help her find her way home.

* * *

Shun sighed, finally done with his homework. He put it into his backpack, and then got up, stretching. Hyoga glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Angel?"

"I'm going to talk to Oni-san." Shun told him, giving him a large smile.

"Are you done with your homework?" he asked from his place on their bed.

"Hai." he told him, heading towards the door.

"OK." Hyoga told him, and then looked back down at his homework. Shun left him alone, heading downstairs to find Ikki, figuring that him and Shiryu would be watching TV, like they did every day after school.

He headed down the hall, smiling at Seiya, who was in the kitchen doing homework and watching the pots on the stove to make sure that dinner didn't burn. Seiya had waved at him, then made a face as he went back to what ever homework he was working on, and Shun figured that it was his history homework since he hated that class.

Shun moved into the living room, tipping his head to the side at the seen that met him.

Ikki had Shiryu pinned to the couch, kissing his neck. Shiryu was moaning, shifting every now and then, trying to pull Ikki's body closer to his own. Shun wasn't sure what they were doing, not recognizing what it was. The only thing he could think of it being was a making out, but it wasn't like what he and Hyoga did. It looked like Shiryu and Ikki both wanted something else, maybe something more, though Shun wasn't sure what.

Ikki's head shot up all of the sudden, looking straight at him, a slight pink color covering both his and Shiryu's checks at being caught. He moved up, getting off and helping Shiryu to sit up.

"I..." Shun muttered, bright red.

"What are you doing Shun?" Ikki asked him, a slight annoyed sound in his voice.

"Sorry." Shun muttered, shifting feet. "I wanted to talk to you."

Ikki sighed, looking over at Shiryu, seeming to try to decide on something. "It's alright." Shiryu told him, kissing him lightly on the lips, then got up, leaving the brothers alone.

"I'm sorry Oni-san." Shun muttered, shifting again.

"It's alright kiddo, come over here." Ikki told him, patting the couch next to him. "What cha want to know?" he asked as Shun sat down.

"It's about Hyoga-Chan." Shun muttered, looking down at him lap.

"What about him?" Ikki asked, watching Shun. He thought it was cute the way that they always tried there best to not overstep any boundaries with the other.

"He's been acting weird for a few months now." Shun told him, playing with his shirt. "And I've caught him staring at me; he's got this weird look in his eyes."

"Shun, has Hyoga tried anything with you?" Ikki asked, having an idea of what was going on, not liking what it meant.

"Tried what?" Shun asked, looking over at him brother.

"Going farther then kissing, doing different things while you make out." Ikki told him, watching as Shun blushed.

"N-no. We haven't really 'made out' in months, he doesn't kiss me the same, it's like he's scared." Shun told him, pulling his legs up, hugging them. "I was wondering if you told him something that would do that."

"Shun, in a way, I guess I did." Ikki told him, putting an arm around Shun, kissing his temple as Shun let his legs drop. "When you two first got together, I told him that I'd kill him if he went to fast with you."

"What's that got to do with what's going on with him now?" Shun asked, leaning against his brother.

"Shun, Hyoga's ready to go to the next stage in you relationship, but he doesn't want to if it will hurt or scare you." Ikki told him, smiling at him. "Or make me mad, most likely."

"Next stage?" Shun asked, turning innocent eyes to him. "What's that?"

"What Shiryu and I would be doing if you hadn't came in." Ikki told him, watching as Shun turned bright red.

"Making out?" Shun asked, shifting, looking away from him. Ikki laughed, messing up Shun's hair. "What?"

"The next stage, Shun, not this one." Ikki told him, thinking about how innocent his brother could be. He leaned in, and whispered in his ear. "Sex."

Shun gasped, jumping up, and red as a cherry. "I interrupted that!" Ikki laughed, nodding his head. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"Sit back down, Shun." Ikki told him, patting the couch again, shaking his head slightly as he did so. Shun sat down crossed legged, pouting when Ikki continued to laugh.

"You did that on purpose." Shun muttered crossly, and Ikki stopped laughing, staring at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Anyways, what did you want to ask me?" Ikki asked, knowing that there was more.

"Can you stop it?" Shun asked, looking over at him.

"Stop what?"

"Stop threatening him. Hyoga-Chan won't do anything I ask him not to, so stop telling him to not do things. I want to be able to know this stuff, and I want to be able have a relationship without the person I love afraid to do things to me for fear of the other person I love: you." Shun told him, giving him a slight look.

"Shun, you're my brother, my **baby** brother, I want to protect you. I nearly lost you once Shun because I did protect you, I don't want that to happen again, never again." Ikki told him, pulling Shun into a hug.

"I know that." Shun told him, hugging him back. "I don't mind that, I don't mind you looking out for me. But I want Hyoga-Chan to touch me, and he won't as long as he's afraid of you."

"OK, OK. I'll talk to him, deal?" Ikki asked him. Shun moved away from him, smiling.

"Thank you Oni-san." Shun told him, getting up and heading off, stopping at the door. "Love you Oni-san." And then he left the room, heading back upstairs to his and Hyoga's room.

Shiryu moved back into the living room after seeing Shun pass the kitchen as he headed upstairs. He sat down, and laughed at the stricken expression on his lovers face. "What did Shun want?"

"To know what Hyoga wanted." Ikki told him, sighing.

"And?"

"He's ready for the next stage." Ikki told him. "And Shun asked me to tell Hyoga that I won't kill him if he touches my brother." Ikki made a face. "Problem is that I may." He sighed, turning to look at Shiryu. "But Shun deserves to have a proper relationship with him, and I guess I can deal with the thought of it, even if I don't like it."Shiryu smiled, shaking his head. Shun really had Ikki wrapped around his little finger.

Shiryu leaned in and kissing him. "It'll be alright." Shiryu told him. "I trust Hyoga, and so does Shun. Besides, if Shun wants it, let him have it. He's missed a lot in his life; you don't want him to miss that too. Not the true love that they have." Shiryu informed him with a smile, kissing him again. Shiryu gave his lover a look that told him that he wanted to continue where they left off.

* * *

Shun came in, smiling at Hyoga. "You seem happier now, what happened?" Hyoga asked, sitting up, putting his textbook on the floor. Shun jumped on the bed, sitting next to him.

"I talked to my brother." Shun told him, giggling when Hyoga pulled him into his lap.

"Oh, and that makes you this happy?" he asked, kissing the top of Shun's head. Shun turned around, straddling his lap, and Hyoga placed his head on Shun's shoulder. Shun wrapped an arm around Hyoga's shoulder and put the other hand in his hair, holding Hyoga's head against his shoulder.

"Me and Oni-san is had a heart to heart." Shun said so proudly. Hyoga chuckled slightly, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Shun's waist.

"What about?" Hyoga asked, nuzzling Shun's neck. He couldn't stop himself and kissed his neck lightly. Shun gave a soft noise, leaning his head against Hyoga's.

"This and that." Shun told him, smiling.

"This and that? What is 'this' and 'that'?"

"Something..." Shun muttered, burring his face into Hyoga's shoulder, holding on tighter.

"Hmm." Hyoga acknowledged, leaning back against the wall, letting Shun snuggle against him, and then placed his head against Shun's, so they had completely switched who was holding who. Shun smiled, moving his arms from around Hyoga's neck to hold onto the front of his shirt, kissing his neck slightly like Hyoga had done to his a moment earlier, then relaxed against Hyoga, planning on staying like that till dinner time.

* * *

"Hyoga-Chan?" Shun called, smiling at him, leaning forward with his hands behind his back. His skirt shifted slightly, the edge of his top slipping to show part of his neck. (1) Hyoga looked at him as he stopped swiping the floor, heart skipping a beat.

"Yeah Shun?" he asked, wondering what was his lover still doing, remembering him mentioning that he was going to walk home with Ikki and Shiryu today.

"I was going to ask if you wanted me to stay, Seiya is going to stay the night at Jab's house after soccer practice, so he won't be able to walk with you." Shun smiled. Shun thought it was funny that Seiya and Jab kept beating around the bush and not admitting that they liked each other.

"No, there's no point in you staying." Hyoga told him, shifting his broom to his other hand. "I have to talk to one of the teachers when I finish up here."

"OK." Shun told him with a smile, and then bit his lip. "Hyoga-Chan?"

"Hmm…Yeah?" he asked, shaking his head to clear it, not wanting his thoughts to go down that dirty path while at school, or more importantly, in front of Shun.

"When will you get home?" Shun asked him, not sure how long with would take him to finish cleaning the classroom.

"About a half hour or so if I get back to it, why?" Hyoga asked, watching his boyfriend closely.

"Can-" Shun stopped, glancing around the room, nervous.

"What do you want angel?" Hyoga asked him, smiling reassuringly, knowing that he was nervous from the other students being there.

"Can we go on a date tonight?" Shun asked, watching as Hyoga eyes changed slightly. "If you don't want to, that's ok too I guess… its just that Seiya's going out, and I thought we could go out to give Oni-san and Shiryu-kun some time alone… and… I don't know… we could rent a movie and order something to eat after they go out, but…"

"That sounds fine Shun." Hyoga told him, smiling. "Now get going so I can finish this up."

"OK!" Shun told him, smiling brightly, and then turning to leave. "Bye-Bye Hyoga-Chan!"

"Bye." Hyoga told him, watching him leave, then returned to the matter at hand. He starts to swipe again, wondering what he and Shun were going to get into. He smiled slightly, knowing what movie Shun most likely wanted to see tonight.

"Think you're all that, don't you?" Mickleas (2), one of the boys in their class asked him.

"What do you mean?" Hyoga asked him calmly.

"That you've got that." He said, jerking his head in the direction of the door.

"Shun?" Hyoga asked him, glancing there and back.

"Yeah, claiming him before anyone else got a chance to win him over."

"He isn't a prize, he's a person." Hyoga told him, looking over at him with a slightly hard look. "And if you must know, Shun came to me."

"Sure he did." Mickleas said snidely, shaking his head.

"Believe what you like." Hyoga told him, and the rest of the class that was there, all of which were listening. He didn't care what they thought; he knew how he and Shun got together that's all that mattered.

"Are you saying that Andromeda-kun came to you and that you agreed to date him?"

"He's liked me since we met when he was in the hospital." Hyoga told him, continuing his work.

"Oh yes, the story about him getting shot. That really is getting old you know and we all know that it's not true. He'd be dead if it was." Mickleas told Hyoga.

"Better watch what you say, Ikki wont like to hear that." Hyoga warned him, knowing how Ikki acted around the subject of Shun's coma all to well.

"Why would he care? Ikki doesn't care about anyone other then himself, and maybe Shiryu. Just cause Shun calls him 'Oni-san' doesn't mean anything." the boy told him again. "Besides, it's just that slut's story to make you feel sorry for him, you know that right?"

The load sound of a fist connecting with a wall stopped Hyoga from replaying. They turned, seeing a very pissed off Phoenix standing there. "Call my brother a slut again, and you won't live to say another word." Ikki treated him.

"That old, as old as the story of him getting shot." Mickleas said, not actually taking the threat, not realizing how dangerous Ikki was, not having been here more then a month before Shun. "You don't even have the same last name."

A minute later Mickleas was being held up by his shirt, looking into dark blue eyes. He then realized that Phoenix didn't just stand for his last name. "That is true. Our parents divorced early on, so we have different last names. And you know what; the irony is that the one time we were all together, they died. Do you know what its like to try to explain to your 9 year old brother that they wouldn't become back. That's the day I realized that the least likely things could happen. Do you know how they died?"

Mickleas shook his head, muttering. "No."

"Dad refused to let mom get the bread for the picnic, mom didn't want him going out because he might not come back. They told me to watch Shun, and that they'd be back from the store in 30 minutes tops. Two hours later, two cops came and told me that our parent's car had stalled on train tracks and they got hit. I've only cried three times in my life that mater, the day my brother was born, the day that my parents died, and do you know what the third was?" once again Ikki got a shack of the other boys head. "The day Shun took a bullet in the head for me, to day I nearly killed my brother because I didn't want to live. That's the day I cried, holding Shun to my chest, trying to stop the bleeding as everyone scattered, leaving him there to die. So don't go saying that it's a lie, because he's a hell of a better person… braver person…a stronger person then all of us in this school put together." With that he dropped the scared boy, turning to Hyoga. "Lets go, I already talked to that teacher, she just said to study harder."

"I need to finish this." Hyoga told him, resuming swiping since he had stopped again.

"They can finish on their own; I need to talk to you." Ikki told him, turning to leave. "Now." He added.

Hyoga sighed; it was one thing going to school with your 'landlord'. It was a whole other thing to be dating your 'landlords' little brother. If you didn't do what you were told, you were bound to end up on the cold streets only in your underwear with nowhere to live. He put down his broom and grabbed his bag, fallowing the ex-gang member out of the classroom, then out of the school.

"Well…what do we need to talk about?" Hyoga asked, about halfway home, wondering what had been so important.

"Hyoga, how are things with you and Shun?" Ikki asked, not really wanting to get around to what he was supposed to be talking about.

"They're…good." He said after a moment's hesitation.

"Shun told me." Ikki told him, glancing over.

Hyoga paled. "Told you what?" he asked.

"That you've been acting weird." Ikki told him. "Hyoga, tell me the truth, do you want my brother?"

"You know I want to be his boyfriend." Hyoga told him, deliberately not answering the question.

"Don't play dumb." Ikki told him with a slight growl.

Hyoga sighed, figuring that he had a better chance to live if he answered now then in ten minuets when Ikki was annoyed as hell. It was a small chance, but still a better chance. "Yeah… but I won't…"

"Because of me?" Ikki asked.

"Not for you to take this wrong, but I don't care what you do to me… if I thought that Shun was ready, and that we both wanted to go to the next step, then I would do that…" Hyoga told him, sighing. "But it would be nice to know that you wouldn't kill me… so I'll wait for you're permission as much as Shun's."

"If I told you that you had my permission, would you force him?" Ikki asked, watching Hyoga.

Hyoga answered, not needing to think about that one, or the questions. He was used to Ikki's interrogations, they happened often enough. "I'd never to something against Shun's will, unless it is to protect or save him in some way, but I would never force myself onto Shun, never."

"Good, because if you do, so help me…" Ikki told him, leaving that treat hanging. Hyoga nodded, then stopped walking, looking at him.

"What?" he asked him, shocked.

"I'm giving you permission to do anything; it's your relation ship, so you control it." Ikki told him, looking straight at him. "But you hurt him; you make him cry from anything but happiness, I will make you wish you were dead." Ikki threatened. "I'm intrusting my little brother's happiness and care to you, so you better do this right, don't make me regret trusting you with him."

"You won't." Hyoga vowed. Ikki nodded, and they continued to walk home.

When they got there, Hyoga headed upstairs to change out of his uniform. He put on a pair a black punk pants and a gray 'Slipknot' shirt, running a brush threw his blond hair. He headed back downstairs, finding Shun sitting in the living room, watching TV. "You ready Shun?"

"Yeah." Shun said, standing up. He was wearing a pair of jeans with pieces missing and a girls white tang-top. "You like?" he asked, smiling.

"You look beautiful, as always." Hyoga told him, leading the way to the door. They both slipped on their shoes…Shun wearing a pair of converses and Hyoga was wearing his favorite air-walkers. "What are we going to do?" Hyoga asked him.

"You're asking me?" Shun looked stunned, stopping right in middle of putting his light green jacket on.

"You asked me out." Hyoga told him, laughing slightly. Shun finished putting his jacket on, zipping it up about half way. "You're in charge…besides; you seemed to have an idea of what you wanted to do." Hyoga pointed out. "Why are we going out?"

"I interrupted Oni-san and Shiryu-kun the other day." Shun explained as he checked to make sure he had his house key incase Ikki and Shiryu weren't there when they got back.

"Interrupted what exactly?" Hyoga asked, taking Shun's hand as they headed down the street.

Shun went bright red. "Umm… well…I…They…Umm…Sex." He said meekly.

Hyoga laughed, kissing the side of Shun's head. "And how did you manage that?"

"When Oni-san and I had that heart to heart…well…they had been in the living room…and I walked in on them when they were…umm…" Shun blushed.

"You didn't see anything X rated did you?" Hyoga asked, wondering if this was why Ikki had told him that stuff earlier.

"No…they were doing something like making out…umm…you know!" Shun looked away from him.

"The foreplay." Hyoga helped.

"Yeah." Shun told him, blushing. "Umm…that's what you do before…sex right?"

"Generally."

"How do you know?"

Hyoga blushed, looking away. "Just guessing." (3)

"Do you..." Shun stopped, looking up at him, then down. "Do you ever think of…umm …us having…" He stopped, biting his lip. How was he supposed to tell Hyoga what he wanted if he could even say it?

He glanced sideways at Hyoga, noticing the bright blush covering his lovers slightly tan cheeks. "W-Why do you ask?" Hyoga stuttered out.

"Just wondering if I appeal to you that way." Shun told him, smiling, a little more confident. Hyoga stopped, pulling Shun to a stop when he did. He looked Shun up and down, then shook his head.

"You and your brother aren't much different." Hyoga muttered, then started to walk again, ignoring the confused look on Shuns face. "Let's go get some ice cream…then we'll order pizza and pick out a movie to rent…then we'll head home…that sound good?" Hyoga asked, taking charge of the date.

"Yeah." Shun agreed, letting Hyoga lead him along, smiling. "If that's what you want to do."

"It is." Hyoga told him, smiling at him.

* * *

Hyoga put the DVD in, then sat down next to Shun. He grabbed a piece of pizza out of the box, eating it as the movies commercials started to run. "Do you know when Ikki's going to be back?" Hyoga asked, glancing at his lover, wondering how long they would be alone tonight.

"They are going on a date, then to a class party afterwards…so not till after 11 I'd say." Shun to him, not taking his eyes off the TV, reaching for another piece of pizza, sitting it on the napkin that he had in his lap. "Why?"

"Wondering." Hyoga told him, then turned his attention back to the TV. He finished his second slice, and got a third…Shun was still working of his second and most likely last piece of pizza. They stayed quiet, watching the movie and in Hyoga's case also eating. In the sixth scene Shun shifted, laying down so his head was in Hyoga's lap.

"More comfy." Shun explained, not looking up at him, a slight blush covering his cheeks that was almost unnoticed in the dark room.

"Ok." Hyoga mumbled, continuing to watch the movie. About 20 minutes later his hand found its way to running threw Shun's hair, then stopped when he felt the scar that was there from the bullet hitting Shun and following his skull around.

"I'm alright." Shun muttered, glancing up and him. Hyoga nodded, going back to running his hand through Shun's hair, 10 minutes after that he gave up and just wrapped a bunch of it in a lose fist.

Some time later the movie ended and Shun looked up at him, smiling happily. He reach up, moving Hyoga's hand out of his hair, then got up, stopping the movie and took it out. Shun then went back to Hyoga, sitting next to him on the couch. "Like it?" Shun asked.

"Good." Hyoga told him, smiling.

"Let's…go to bed." Shun told him, standing up, pulling Hyoga up with him. Hyoga nodded, letting Shun lead him to their room. They stripped, both slipping in to bed in their boxers. Shun scooted over to Hyoga, laying against him. Hyoga rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around Shun's waist as Shun rolled over to look at him. "Hyoga-Chan?"

"Yeah?" Hyoga asked, opening his eyes to look at his younger lover.

"Umm…Hyoga-Chan…can…" Shun shifted, kissing him. Hyoga returned it, pulling Shun closer, moaning. 'It feels good' Shun thought.

Hyoga ran his tongue over Shun lips, asking for entrance that was granted. Hyoga explored Shun's mouth, groaning as Shun let out a cute moan. 'I want more…no…I need more.' Hyoga told himself. 'I have to have more.' Realizing what he was thinks, Hyoga pulled away, moving away from Shun. Shun laid where he had been, blinking at the loss of lips and warmth.

"Hyoga-Chan?" Shun called, sitting up. "Hyoga-Chan…did…did I do something wrong? Is that why you keep pulling away from me…do you not love me anymore?"

Hyoga rolled back over, pulling Shun down to gathering him in his arms, afraid that he was going to leave. "No…no Shun. It's nothing like that, I promise…I just…"

"Hyoga-Chan…did you talk to Oni-san today?" Shun asked, looking up at him. "He was supposed to talk to you…he was supposed to tell you it was ok to…to…touch me." Shun whispered, embarrassed. "Hyoga-Chan…I…I want to…To go to the next…stage."

"The next st-stage?" Hyoga asked him, looking down.

"I…I want you to…to have s…s-sex with me." Shun muttered out. "Oni-san said that he'd tell you that it was ok! He promised he would!" Shun added. "It's ok…so please, I want to…"

"Shun…you can verily say it." Hyoga told him, shaking his head. "I may be ready, but you aren't."

"I am!" Shun told him, looking straight into his eyes. "Please Hyoga-Chan…I may not know what I'm supposed to do…or what's going to happen…but I do know that I love you, and I want to be closer to you…to…" Shun stopped, biting his lip. "I want to feel that."

"Shun." Hyoga muttered, his desire mounting with each word that Shun said.

"Please Hyoga-Chan, please." Shun told him, kissing him lightly on the lips, and Hyoga instantly deepened it. He pulled back, letting them catch their breaths, then kissed Shun once again.

Shun moaned, moving closer to Hyoga. Hyoga released his lips, kissing his neck, nudging Shun to lay onto his back…and Shun did, laid flat with Hyoga hovering over him. Hyoga looked down at him, debating on weather or not this was a good idea. Shun smiled at him, his green eyes a slightly darker shade of green, and Hyoga knew that it was fine. He kissed Shun's lips again, hands moving down Shun's chest…his mouth fallowing shortly after them. Shun moaned, a hand coming up to hold onto Hyoga's hair as Hyoga licked his nipple.

"Hy-Hyoga-Ch-Chan." Shun whined, eyes clenched shut. Hyoga sucked on it once, then looking up at Shun.

"Hyoga." He whispered, lightly kissing Shun's lips. "Just Hyoga."

Shun nodded, smiling at him. "Ok." He whispered back, their lips brushing against each others. Hyoga's hands brushed along Shun's hips, above the hem of his boxers. Shun's eyes fells shut, moaning.

"May I?" Hyoga asked him, kissing Shun's neck as his fingers continued to play alone the hem of Shun's boxers.

"If yo-you promi-ise not to sto-op." Shun told him, hands coming up to explore Hyoga's back.

Hyoga groaned, sucking on Shun's neck slightly. "I swear." Hyoga told him, sitting up. He removed the boxers, then fallowed the legs back up, till he was face to face with Shun's pink dusted one.

Shun slipped his hands down, lightly pulling on the hem of Hyoga's boxers. "You too." Shun told him, checks going a darker red. "Please." He added, his voice begging. Hyoga nodded, sitting back. Something seemed to dawn on him, and he sat there staring at Shun. "Hyoga…is there something wrong…did I do something wrong?"

"No…It's just that…" Hyoga kissed his lips, sighing. "I don't have any lube."

"Lube?" Shun asked, looking generally confused, forgetting about his embarrassment of being naked in front of his lover.

"Yes…we need it to continue." Hyoga explained, sighing. He figured that Shun not knowing that they could do it other ways wasn't important…he refused to continue without lube. He wasn't going to hurt Shun.

"What does it look like?" Shun asked, sitting up.

"It's…it's usually in a tube…kinda like a gel." Hyoga told him, kissing his lips once again.

"OH!" Shun exclaimed. "That's what it was!"

"What was?" Hyoga asked, looking at his lover, wondering how he could have gotten a hold of lube.

"Oni-san…he gave me something in a tube…he said you'd know what to do with it." Shun told him, blushing. "He said that…I shouldn't let you do anything without it…I kinda forgot about it."

"Where is it?" Hyoga asked Shun, smiling at how overprotective Ikki was; even making sure that Shun would be ok in their private life.

"In the dresser…top drawer." Shun told him, blushing. Hyoga nodded, getting up. He went over to the dresser, getting the tube out, coming back to the bed. He stripped out of his boxers, and Shun went bright red.

Hyoga got back onto the bed, kissing Shun deeply, lowering him back onto his back. "Shun…I want inside of you." Hyoga muttered, kissing his neck. "Please let me be inside you."

"Inside m-me?" Shun asked, sounding scared. "H-How?"

"Do you trust me?" Hyoga asked, and Shun smiled.

"Yes." He answered, kissing Hyoga.

"Then know that I won't hurt you…trust me and relax…ok?" Hyoga asked him, taking a calming breath. "That is…if you want to continue."

"I do." Shun told him, smiling. "What do I need to do?" Shun asked, and Hyoga smiled.

"Just stay calm and relax." Hyoga told him, opening the lube. He covered his fingers, and then sat it aside. "Ready?" he asked, and Shun nodded. He found Shun's opening, gently tracing it with his finger, then pushed it in. Shun gasped, pulling away from it so that it wasn't in his anymore.

"Hyoga!" Shun screeched.

Hyoga sighed, shaking his head. "I knew that you weren't ready for this."

"For…"

"Sex Shun, you aren't ready for sex." Hyoga told him, kissing him.

"I…" Shun bit his lip, trying to think of what to do next. "Tell me what you were doing." Shun requested.

"I was stretching you." Hyoga told him, blushing slightly, his checks now matching Shun's.

"For…s-sex? For…you? For…your…" Shun asked, and Hyoga nodded. "OK." Shun said smiling, then kissed him. "I'm ok now…you scared me." He admitted.

"Are…you sure?" Hyoga asked and Shun nodded his head. Hyoga smiled, then pushed it back in, watching Shun's face. Shun closed his eyes, but Hyoga had seen the fear in them. He moved his finger slowly in and out, kissing Shun's neck, reassuring him. "I'm going to add the second, ok?"

"Yea." Shun told him, opening his eyes to look up at him, the fear slightly masked. Hyoga nodded, slipping the second on in as he continued to kiss Shun's neck, slowly stretched him. Once again he asked Shun for permission before he added a third finger, continuing to stretch him.

Hyoga removed his fingers, sitting back once again. "Hyoga?" Shun asked him, looking up at him in confusion.

Hyoga reach over and picked up the lube. Shun reach up, taking his hand in his. "I've got to cover myself." Hyoga explained, and Shun blushed bright red, tightening his hold on Hyoga's arm when he tried to move it away. "Shun, something wrong?"

"Can…Can I?" He asked, not looking at Hyoga. Hyoga blinked in shock, then smiled. He moved his arm out of Shun's hand, turning in over, putting some lube in his hand. Shun looked up at him, and Hyoga smiled at him, nodding. Shun smiled, then covered Hyoga's penis with the lube, blushing brightly as he looked at it.

"Th-That's enough Sh-Shun." He said huskily, knowing that he needed Shun to stop if they were going to continue, and Shun stopped. Hyoga kissed him, then pulled back, his dark blue eyes to look into Shun's almost black ones. "Thank you." He whispered, kissing him.

"Do you want me to lay down again?" Shun asked him, shifting so that he could kiss Hyoga's neck.

"Yes." Hyoga told him, biting his lip. Shun laid down, looking up at him. Hyoga moved between Shun's legs, sighing. "Relax." Hyoga begged him, then started to enter Shun. Shun closed his eyes, giving a slight whine. "Sorry." Hyoga told him once he was all the way in. "So sorry."

"I'm ok." Shun told him, looking up at him. "I didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

"That's good." Hyoga said, sighing in relieve. "Tell me when I can move." He told him, kissing him. Shun wrapped his arms around Hyoga again, kissing his neck. Shun then shifted, biting his lip. "Give it time, the pain will leave." Hyoga told him, laying his head on Shun's chest. "Don't force it."

"I'm not." Shun told him, smiling. "I…I think its ok now."

Hyoga nodded, but didn't move. He wasn't ready to continue yet, he couldn't. Shun seemed to understand, holding him, kissing the top of his head. Hyoga kissed his chest, sitting up, looking at him. "Ready?" Hyoga asked, and Shun nodded. Hyoga started to move, using slow pushes. Shun moaned slightly, holding on tighter to him. Hyoga smiled, speeding up slightly. He continued, going fast into Shun, harder once he found the spot he was looking for.

"HYOGA!" Shun almost screamed, holding him tighter, nails biting into the skin of Hyoga's back as he cum into Hyoga's hand. Hyoga pushed in two more times, then came inside Shun, his head coming to rest on Shun's heaving chest.

They lay like that for a while, both not wanting to move yet. Hyoga moved about five minutes later, laying down next to Shun, watching him. Shun slowly opened his eyes, knowing that Hyoga was watching him. "I'm ok." Shun whispered, his throat hurt slightly.

"I'm glad." Hyoga told him, wrapping his arms around Shun's waist, pulling himself over to lay against Shun's side. "I was afraid that I…hurt you." He admitted, closing his eyes. "The way you screamed."

"Sorry." Shun muttered, sleep taking over. Hyoga smiled, using his foot to bring the blankets up and then covered them up, snuggling up to Shun's side, falling asleep.

Sometime in the three hours that followed till Ikki check on them when he and Shiryu got home, Hyoga's head had found the side of Shun's neck to hide from the world, while Shun had his face hidden in Hyoga's hair, a hand holding it.

Ikki sighed, closing his eyes, then opening them again. He knew what had happened, but at the same time, as he looked at the too of them, he couldn't feel anything but happiness for the two of them. He was happy that the first love Shun experience seemed to be true and pure.

* * *

(1)They got to an all-boys-school; they can either wear the boy's uniform or a girl's uniform… Shun's the only one that wears the girls of the group… Shiryu might wear it, but I haven't really thought about it.

(2) Its very weird name…I know…its more or less a bunch of random letters…I was to lazy to give him a read name.

(3) Can't really tell your boyfriend that you look at porn, can you?

* * *

REVIEW! 


End file.
